Where Our Secrets Go
by williz
Summary: Elizabeth Swann and William Turner's favorite spot to play in was a small cave on the shores of Port Royal. That's where they'd shared their secrets, until Elizabeth never came back to Will. Now, after eight years of never hearing from each other, that ve


**Where Our Secrets Go**

**by williz**

**Disclaimer: No characters from Pirates of the Caribbean belong to me. **

The soft breeze whipped about the small cave, a hollow sound reverberating through the large space. The sun squeaked through the holes and cracks in the rock, sending just enough light into its depths, a small trickling from dripping water heard ever so softly.

William Turner, who leant against the outer rock of the cave, had always come here to think about nothing really, just to think. He remembered it as a young boy, running in and playing in its deep caverns, finding strange rocks and keeping them to show Mrs. Brown, his master's wife, whom he had cared for almost as a mother. After she had died, and his playmate disappeared of her father's will, the boy only came here sparingly.

Now that he was a young man, he came here every so often to relive some of the moments shared, the secrets shared in the very same cave he stood outside of now. He sat on a flat rock just to the left of where he was leaning and pulled off his boots, rolling up his trousers to just below the knees. As he was rolling up his long shirt sleeves to just above his elbows, a small giggle sounded, echoing out to the clear water lapping at the edges of the cave.

"What was that?" He thought to himself, suspiciously. Will stood up and squinted into the opening.

Running a hand through his bound hair, he started towards the entrance, putting his other hand on the rock to steady himself as he stepped inside. The waves went up to his ankle as he walked further inside, feeling his way along the rough rock and sand.

The young man continued further into the cave, trying to find the source of the small giggle that sounded somewhat familiar to him. He heard it again, causing him to go even more carefully. And he kept going, not knowing who lurked just a bit further into the cave, behind a small rock with a book perched in her hand.

Elizabeth sat there, reading one of her favorite novels over again. It had been her favorite as a child. She used to sit out on her veranda at the Swann manor, reading it and reliving the adventure and romance she read from the book in her dreams the nights after reading it.

She giggled again, turning the page.

Elizabeth remembered coming here when she'd just arrived in Port Royal, just twelve years old. She used to come in here, with her one and only friend and they'd play hide and seek, her favorite game. If she shut her eyes and listened well enough with the vivid imagination she'd acquired from her mother, according to Governor Swann, she could just hear the secrets and whispers of two children playing.

With a reminiscent smile, she leaned her head back, almost losing her place in the book when she heard a faint, "Ouch!"

Elizabeth closed the book, putting it down beside her and turning, slowly peeking out from above her safe hiding spot behind the rock and squinted into the darkness of the tunnel.

There was a dark figure looming towards her. She ducked back down, eyes wide. If her father or any of his men (or even her maids, for that matter) caught her in here, she'd be reprimanded by her father, the governor of Port Royal, for sure.

She shut her eyes, hearing the person coming nearer. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The soft, but deep, voice said, the sounds echoing off the walls. The voice sounded familiar to her. She brought her knees up to her chest and waited for the person to come to her.

Will heard the faint sound of movement just behind the rock in front of him. With a raised eyebrow, he walked up to it and moved around to look.

Elizabeth raised her head and looked at him. "Who are you?" He asked lightly, beguiled by the vivid beauty that sat in front of him. A light, almost see-through dress clung tightly to her lithe frame. It was slightly damp from the mists that traveled through the cave when the waves came in, although the ground was mostly dry, as they were pretty far into the depths of the cave. She was barefoot, looking quite vulnerable with her mouth set in a slight shocked expression.

Her eyes shone a light brown, piercing his as she looked up at him, with light brown locks of wavy hair the color of honey cascading loose down her back and draping over her shoulders. One hand rested on her bent knees, the other resting beside her on what looked to the young man like a romance novel.

"Hello," he murmured, softly to her.

Elizabeth's eyes blurred slightly, but readjusted on his face as he greeted her, a shocked expression on her face. Eyes wide, she studied his face. She knew she'd seen him somewhere before. "Can you speak?" He asked softly, leaning down to be at level with her face. She followed him with her eyes.

"Y-Yes," she said, shocked. A small smile crossed his face as he knelt beside her. That was when she got a good look at his face. He was stunningly handsome. A few strands of dark brown, wavy hair escaped from the loose cloth that tied his locks behind his back and dropped in front of his warm, chocolate eyes. Pulling herself away from his eyes, she moved down his face to see his chiseled jaw and slightly peculiar stubble and mustache.

Tilting her head to the side, she asked softly, "Who are you?" Will let out a small chuckle, answering, "That's what I asked you."

Elizabeth let out a small smile. "Oh yes, well I…"

She stopped quickly. She couldn't tell him who she really was. If she did, her father might find out. What if her father had sent this handsome young man in to lure her out of the cave. Maybe that's why he seemed so familiar to her.

As if reading her mind, Will smile reassuringly. "I promise, nothing will leave these walls. Are you hiding from someone?" He asked, quietly, glancing out of the cave as if checking to make sure.

"No, I'm…well, yes. But I'm not in danger." She looked down at her book and moved it slowly behind her back, as if embarrassed by its presence now that someone else was here.

"You're secret's safe with me, I promise you." The look in his eyes moved her more than his words, but she smiled softly.

After a bit of a pause, he looked at her. "You seem so familiar to me," he said, unattached as he looked into her eyes so close to his own. "As if…I don't know, as if I've met you before."

Elizabeth felt a shiver go up her spine as she was caught in his intense stare. "I feel the same," she said, an equally intense stare of her own matching his. As they stayed that way for awhile, a sudden drop fell on Will's nose, dripping down off of his chin.

The young woman in front of him started giggling at him, as he smiled. That giggle…

"_You're it, Will!" The girl in a light sundress picked up her skirts and started running into the cave._

_A delighted glint appeared in William Turner's dark eyes, as he started after her. "You can run all you want, but I'm a boy and you're a girl!" He called into the darkness._

_After a small laugh, Elizabeth called back to him. "What has that got to do with anything? I can outrun you anytime, Mr. Turner!"_

_Will ignored that comment and walked into the dark cave. "Here I come," he yelled into the darkness, so that she could hear. He looked around, stepping carefully as not to hurt his bare feet._

_Elizabeth dodged behind a rock and stayed there, listening for his footsteps while breathing heavily. She heard him creeping up and dashed out from behind the rock._

_Making a grab for her arm, Will grasped her wrist and brought her back. "Gotcha!" He said, laughing. Elizabeth shut her eyes tight, giggling uncontrollably._

"_Will!" She giggled. "How many times must I tell you not to grab my best dresses like that? My father would be positively _horrified_ if I came home with a torn dress!" She looked up at him as he let go._

"_Once more Miss Swann, as always," he said smiling before touching her shoulder and running out of the cave. "You're it, Miss Swann!" He called behind him as she giggled and chased after him._

"Elizabeth?" Will's eyes opened wide. Elizabeth looked up at him, shocked. "How did you know my name?" She asked timidly.

With a smirk, he leaned up close to her, causing Elizabeth to be able to feel his breath upon her face. Leaning back slightly, she barely caught his whispered, "You're it," as he tenderly touched her shoulder.

Elizabeth gasped. "William Turner!" She looked deep into his eyes and saw the same twelve year old boy she remembered. "It _is_ you!"

Will could not believe it. This beautiful girl sitting in front of him was his childhood playmate Elizabeth Swann. She was breathtaking as a child, as he remembered blushing when she'd smile at him, but this was way beyond his expectations. She looked like a goddess…an angel from his past. That's what she was.

He smiled, looking at the ground next to her. He was surprised when she flung her arms snugly around his neck. "I missed you so!" She breathed into his neck. His shocked expression melted into a smile as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"I also missed you. Where did you go off to, exactly?" He asked her, pulling her away from him to look at her. That's when she realized how bold she'd been, throwing herself at him like that, so she sunk back against the rock. "Father, he—well, you know…didn't approve of my relationship with you," she murmured, softly, looking at her bare feet.

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "We were just friends, weren't we?" He asked, plopping down next to her and seeing the book behind her.

"Just friends," Elizabeth thought to herself. The truth was that her father had noticed the way Elizabeth had started getting a certain look in her eye when she spoke of her friend, Will Turner…a certain look he did not like at all. So he had forbidden her to ever again see the blacksmith's apprentice, not even to let her explain to him in person as to why they couldn't see each other anymore.

Her answer to him was cut off, though, as she glanced at him picking up her book from behind where she leaned against the rock. "No!" She gasped, trying to take it away from him. He chuckled, holding it away from her reach as she grinned, feigning annoyance.

"You're the same Will I remember," she muttered, smugly. He laughed, opening the book and looking inside. "This looks awfully like a romance novel," he said, raising his eyebrows. "It's an adventure with pirates," she said, her eyes getting the same adventurous glint in them he always remembered.

"Uh oh, are you still going on about that?" He asked, quietly, looking through the pages. "I suppose it depends on what _that_ is, Mr. Turner." She leaned a bit closer to him and looked at the pages he was looking at. "It doesn't look like much of a good read to me," he said, hiding his teasing smile.

"It is! You're a man and these sorts of things don't appeal to you," she said, matter-of-factly, reaching out to take her book back. "Now let me have my book," she said.

"Wait, hold on." He set the book down on his lap and opened it to the back page. "What's this?" He asked. Something had been written in dark ink on the back cover.

"It's nothing," Elizabeth said, frantically grabbing the book from him and tucking it behind her. Will's eyebrows shot up. "What was it? Let me see," he said, trying to reach over her lap to get to it.

"No," she said, pushing him back into his sitting position. Ignoring her pleas, he leaned over her and grabbed it, turning away from her as she reached for it. He opened it to the back page again and looked.

In large writing, there was a heart in which the letters _ES _and _WT_ were written. He closed the book and turned to look at the red-faced young woman sitting next to him. "That 'WT' person you mentioned in here…that wouldn't happen to be a thirteen year old version of me, would it?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

Elizabeth looked away blushing. "No," she said shortly. "A fifteen year old version of you," she said, a small smile appearing on her face as she looked at him again. He laughed outright, causing her to blush even more.

"You liked me?" He asked, incredulously.

"Of course I did, Will. You were the only boy I could look at and not quiver because you treated me as your equal. Nobody's ever treated me as their equal since you," she finished, looking into his intense gaze, getting drawn into him again.

"Preposterous," he reasoned, handing the book back to her. She was about to take it back, when he saw something on the spine of the book. "There's something on here, Elizabeth," he said, widening his eyes as he flipped it over.

She looked at it. "What do you mean?" He held it up, trying to get the light to hit it the right way, not noticing as Elizabeth moved her head right next to his as she stared at it also.

He turned his head, lowering the book, both he and Elizabeth realizing at the same moment that their faces were mere centimeters apart. "Will, what's on my book?" She asked, looking away quickly.

"Um, your book…right. There was an engraving. It was probably nothing," he said, setting the book down and allowing her to take it back.

She took it in her hands and ran her hands around the spine. "Will, there is something… I never noticed it before now and I've had this book since I was a child!" She squinted at it, holding it close to her face.

"Well what is it?" Will asked, trying to push down the feelings that had erupted in him when her face had been that close to his.

"I don't know, it—it looks like a bird…a, this doesn't make sense. What does it look like to you?" She asked, giving it to him. He lifted it up and gaped at it. "A…swan." He said, turning to smile at her.

She smiled at him, taking the book back again. "How long have we been in here?" She asked, changing the subject. Will shrugged noncommittally and leaned back, shutting his eyes with a sigh.

"Do you remember what we used to do when we came here?" He asked, rolling his head to the side to look at her. She laughed. "Of course I do. We used to play hide and seek and look for spectacular rocks embedded in the sands."

He smiled at her. "I never really came out here anymore when you stopped coming to see me." He looked away and let some sand drift through his fingers.

"I always wondered why and I—well I thought about you often." He had a small blush on his cheeks as he turned back to eye her, thoughtfully. "As a matter of fact, I got so many bruised and injured fingers from thinking about you, Mr. Brown thought maybe I was suicidal." He was joking of course, and smiled when his quip got the attention from his companion that he wanted.

Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed, sending chills down Will's spine as the sound nearly made him cry out with joy. How long had it been since he'd heard that sound. Even when she had stopped laughing, he could hear her laugh.

As Will was contemplating, Elizabeth watched his face with a grin. "My, your mind escapes you today, doesn't it?" He looked at her and shook his head with a small smile. "I suppose so," he drawled.

He stood up, Elizabeth watching with her eyes open wide, and crossed to the other side of the cave. He squinted at it, turning to look at her. "Look at this, Elizabeth." A reminiscent smile crossed his rugged features, as Elizabeth tilted her head curiously and stood, coming to stand next to him.

He pointed to some small symbols that looked like they'd been carved into the rock. As if an idea just hit him, he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. He held it up to the carvings and moved it slightly, allowing the light to shine off of it, revealing a small knick on the edge of the blade.

"I remember this," Elizabeth said, a smile cracking her voice. "You drew it for me." She gingerly traced it with her finger. "It's a swan," he finished, smiling at her.

She turned and smiled up at him, her lips slightly pursed. Both stood like that for what seemed to both like minutes, just staring in each other's eyes. "My god, Will…since when did you get so handsome?" She asked, not really paying attention to what was coming out of her mouth.

He blushed, his smile turning into a sheepish grin. "I don't rightly know, Miss Swann." She giggled and fully faced him. "Will, why did I ever listen to my father about you?" She asked, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. That was when she realized she'd said too much. "Nothing," she tried.

"No, what is it?" He asked, without the gentle and soft tone she had been hearing the whole time she'd been with him in the cave.

"My father used to say things to try and turn me against spending anymore time with you. He said that some of the other high society people, the lords and dukes who visited, had sons who were…interested in me." She looked down, ashamed somewhat.

"Oh, I see." He paused, leaning against the wall and looking out of the cave. "If it was known that we saw each other sometimes, even if it was merely as friendly acquaintances, it might sully your honor, thus scare away any suitors you might have." He hung his head slightly and crossed his arms.

"That wasn't how _I_ felt of course, Will!" She moved in front of him, looking up into his eyes. "I understand though, Elizabeth. I'm an apprentice still. A blacksmith's apprentice. I agree wholeheartedly."

"No, Will. It was wrong," she said, shaking her head vehemently at him. "You don't know how much I wanted to see you."

"Then why didn't you?" He asked, looking up at her. Unconsciously, he reached up to cup her cheek. She felt a tear stab at the back of her eye. "I meant to," she whispered, unconsciously leaning closer to him.

Will moved his hand from her cheek to caress her face gently with his callused hands. A small smile graced Elizabeth's mouth as she lightly bit her lip.

"Your hands," she muttered, looking into his eyes. "They're rough."

He withdrew his hand quickly, as if his touch burned her. "I'm sorry, I _am_ a blacksmith." He held his hand as if it was injured and blushed, looking down at his feet.

Elizabeth smiled and took his hand in her own, before placing it back on her cheek and stepping closer to him. "How can something so rough be so gentle?" She asked, softly, leaning into his touch and shutting her eyes.

Will grinned, moving further into her warmth. His other arm unconsciously wrapped itself around the small of her back, pulling herself even closer to him so that their bodies touched.

Elizabeth, having had enough, let go of his hand and rested both of her hands on his strong biceps. She could feel the work and strength he put into his blacksmithing projects every day, just in his arms, as the muscles protruded significantly under her searching fingers.

The blacksmith moved his hand from her cheek down to her neck, before bringing her to him in a soft and tender kiss. Elizabeth lost every thought in her body at that moment except for the tingling she felt at the places where he was touching her, her neck, waist, and especially her lips.

Will slowly dragged his hand from her neck, down to her shoulder, continuing across her back to hug her to him in the kiss.

Elizabeth could barely stand and she gasped as her knees collapsed. But her companion's capable arms gathered her in them so tightly and securely that she didn't need her legs anymore.

His lips moved across hers slowly and softly, almost causing Elizabeth to moan. Biting back the lack of decorum, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed closer to him, causing him to stumble slightly into the wall.

With a chuckle against her lips, he leaned against the wall, rubbing small circles on her back and holding Elizabeth to him without having her collapse. She leaned atop him, almost perching there, and kissed him with a fervor he had no idea she possessed in her innocent smiles and giggles.

Elizabeth hadn't taken a proper breath in at least five minutes, but she couldn't have cared less. This was the most physical contact she'd ever had with a man, and she never wanted it to stop. The fact that this was William Turner, the rather shy, timid, and adorable boy she had played with in this very same cave, made this so much better for her.

Elizabeth decided to take the next action, moving her hand to clutch the hair at the back of his head. He let out a small moan against her lips, shifting her body higher on his, causing Elizabeth to have to arch down to meet his lips.

As Will felt this, his eyes opened wide in pleasurable shock and his feet slipped out from under him. As he fell on his behind roughly, Elizabeth disconnected her lips from his and let out a surprised squeak.

She rested her head on his chest and started laughing, wrapping her arms around him tighter again. Her companion joined in with her laughter and rested his head back against the cave wall. "I'm sorry," she murmured through her laughing.

"No, it was all my fault, indeed," he answered, looking down at her as she nuzzled into his chest. He smiled, pulling her into a sitting position on his lap. He'd never felt this way about anyone else in his whole life. It seemed as though the moment he saw her on that ship those eight years ago, she'd changed him.

He was no longer the little brute of a child, the thief, the orphan who got lucky to be taken care of by a ship captain when his mother died. He was William Turner, a man with a soul and a heart that beats. "A heart that beats," he thought to himself, running a hand over her face lightly, as if checking to see if she was real.

"Elizabeth?" He asked, softly. She looked up at him and shifted so as to look at him more easily. "How did all this happen?" He asked.

"All what?" She asked, smiling at him. He motioned at them. "How did _this_ happen? I mean, us. I woke up this morning, fresh and ready to work. But something in the back of my head told me to come here." He shook his head dumbfounded.

"And you found me, reading my sappy romance novel with pirates, am I right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes," he said, a bit dreamily. "I think we got a page out of your book there," Will chuckled quietly, pointing to the book, laying forgotten on the floor behind them.

"And you made fun of it," she teased. After a long while of just sitting together, sometimes Will kissing her forehead or hair and Elizabeth reaching up to kiss his neck or chin, the latter let out a long and contented sigh.

"Can I tell you a secret, Will?" She asked him, softly. He smiled. "What else would we do in this cave? What have we _always_ done in this cave?" He asked her, a humorous glint in his eye.

She smiled, but looked down. "I've found you again, after all of this time, and then I must go back to my home atop the hill. My father's home. It doesn't feel as though it's my home anymore, Will."

He shook his head, confused. "Of course it is! You live there, don't you?"

She let out a rueful smile. "I have for as long as I can remember. But…well, I—have you ever heard the saying Will? The one that goes, 'Home is where the heart is?'" She asked, looking into his eyes.

He nodded, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"That house isn't where my heart is, Will. That's my secret." She set her head back down on his shoulder, snuggling deeper into his chest as the afternoon sea-breeze blew into the cave, making a small whirring noise.

"Then…might I ask, where _is_ your heart, Elizabeth?" He asked, lifting her eyes to his by placing a finger at her chin. "Here." She answered lamely. "With you, in this cave. It's where I had the happiest moments of my life. William Turner, my heart is with you in this small cave on the shore of Port Royal." She smiled, letting a tear glide down her cheek.

"I have a secret too, Miss Swann," he whispered. His eyes watched her lovingly as she scooted closer to his body warmth. "What's that?" She asked, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his throat.

"I'm in love with you," he said in the most wonderful tone of voice Elizabeth had ever heard, sending a shiver through her body.

Thinking her shivering was a sign of her being cold, he snuggled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her tighter for warmth. "Elizabeth?" He asked tentatively, wondering why she wasn't saying anything.

The young woman in his arms looked up at him, causing the boy to notice the lines of tears dripping down from her almond-colored eyes. "You're crying, love. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," he started, urgently.

She shook her head, vehemently. "No, Will. I want to cry. I've never felt so wonderful in all my life." She put a hand on the side of his face. "What shall I do without you?" She whispered.

"Without me? Why, Elizabeth—Where exactly am I going?" He asked, wiping a tear from her eye tenderly and kissing the tip of her nose.

"I hope nowhere," she said, kissing his cheek softly. "But I'm afraid I won't ever be able to see you again, William." Will shot up straight. "What!" He asked, confused and alarmed. "What do you mean, you won't get to see me again?" He asked.

She shook her head, letting more tears fall. "Will, you know we'd never be allowed to meet anywhere but here. And I know I'm not just speaking for myself when I say I don't want to have a romance like that, no matter how novelistic it is." She sniffed and wiped away some tears.

Will looked away, his chiseled jaw line noticeably clenched. "I see. And I agree. If we're seen together, who knows what might happen?" He blinked back the tear he felt etching at the back of his eye.

The governor's daughter looked up and moved into his line of vision. "Will, please understand. We can't be together." She looked pleadingly into the blacksmith's eyes.

He shut his eyes painfully, opening them and looking at her just as pleadingly. "But we're in love, Elizabeth. Nothing can keep to people apart who are in love," he pushed. She sighed, shaking her head numbly. "As much as I wish it could be, this isn't a fairy tale, my love. This is Port Royal, and my whole life is full of lords, general, dukes, and their ladies. I can't be away from it. No matter where I go, or whom I'm with…that fact will always be there to draw me back. Not to mention my father." The tears that ran down her face and to the dirt below went unheeded as she spoke.

"What are the chances that after all of this time, I've found you, only to have you ripped away from me by the evil clenches of society?" He asked, begrudgingly, angrily chucking a small shell at the wall on the other side of the cave.

She looked at him, a sad smile gracing her features. "You know I'll never forget you Will. I'll never forget you. Like I said, my heart will always be here. In these walls. Always, even after the day I die." She wrapped her arms around herself, taking it as a bad sign that she already missed the warmth of his arms about her body.

"Then I'll stay here, Elizabeth. I'll stay here til I die. You can stay here too! Please, Elizabeth. You were all I had as a boy when I first came here. Then you disappeared, and I never saw you again. And now…you're all I have still. I can't let you walk out of my life and disappear again." He grabbed her and pulled her to him again, kissing her on the mouth.

Wrapping her arms about his neck, she sighed wistfully into his mouth. After awhile, Will broke away. "I'm not letting you go," he said, softly, staring into her eyes. Her heart broke at the glazed look in his intense eyes.

"Please, don't cry Will. Oh god, don't make this harder for us." She looked away and stood. "I have to go, it's late enough now. I have to go home."

Will stood and inched closer to her, imploringly still staring into her eyes. She broke the gaze and started walking away. "You are home."

Elizabeth stopped, squeezing her eyes shut tightly and gripping her chest with a hand. A sob wracked her body as she put the other hand to her mouth and sunk to the ground.

The blacksmith hastened to her and knelt beside the crying girl, hugging her to him and allowing her tears to fall on his once dry shirt. "Please stay with me Elizabeth. I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you happy. I know I'm not a lord…or a duke…not even a navy man. But I love you, and I would take care of you, even if I had to work extra long days. I'd die to protect you, Elizabeth." He hugged her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

Elizabeth nodded into his chest. "But I can't do this now, Will. You must understand." He smiled, a bit sadly, but a smile just the same. "I understand."

She let a grin make its presence known on her face and leaned back, looking into his handsome face before thrusting herself at him and kissing him passionately. Will raised his hands to cradle Elizabeth's head and felt her step into his embrace.

As she pulled back from him, she sighed, her tears still evident on her soft face.

"You're right. I couldn't walk away from what we've found if my life depended on it," she said, kissing his lips again. He broke off and grinned. "I'd make you if your life depended on it, my love."

She grinned. "I know. And it'll be our little secret."

"This is where all our secrets will go," Will finished. They moved together and kissed, never thinking about leaving each other again.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes, feeling the bed move slightly. With a small yawn and a smile, she turned over and stared at the man whose bare back faced her.

She had a dream, a wonderful dream, a dream she'd never be able to forget. She placed a soft hand on the shoulder of her lover, pulling the sheet up to above her exposed chest modestly.

He turned over tiredly and blinked, smiling at her. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked her, running his hand over her cheek lovingly. She grinned. "Just a dream, love."

"Was it a good one?" He asked. "About me, maybe?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Yes. About you." She scooted to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Really?" He asked, nuzzling his nose with her own. She smiled her answer. "About when we met in the cave. After father took me away from you."

"You mean the first time he took you away from me? Or the other two times?" He let a sad smile cross his features for a moment. "No, darling. Don't let me see you like this. We're here, together now. You and I, forever."

He chuckled. "By jove, you're right. Just you and me in this house, nobody but you and me…alone…in this house, alone…" He paused, giving her a hinting glance. "And we're…" he stopped.

"Alone?" Elizabeth finished, kissing him passionately, linking her legs around his own and wrapping her arms about his neck, smoothing his hair back from his face.

As he pulled away, slightly, he pulled Elizabeth to his chest and lied on his back, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. She snuggled there, kissing his neck sensually and sidling up closer to him, draping her arm over his strong chest.

The moonlight deflected off of the smooth ring that glinted on her finger, the ring that connected her to William Turner for the rest of their lives, no matter who stood against them. This, she was reminded by that humble ring, was forever.

* * *

(A/N:) Yes, that's it. What were you expecting, a 20 chapter story? Muahhaha! Nope, this is just a one-shot AU about Will and Elizabeth. What else would I write about?

And take note that this _is_ an AU. Which means I wrote it as if the actual adventure had never happened. Sorry all you Jack-fans...no Jack in here I know. But we're really lacking some Will/Elizabeth these days, and it's sort of disheartening.

A big thankyou goes out to Araminta Ditch (Ashley, you little devil, I love you!)

She was the one who gave me the title of which to start this one-shot. I LOVE YOU ASHLEY! You're my bestest best beta and you are SOOOO cool and I love you again! She also helped me END this blasted thing!

So, yes...this is a break from You Were Meant for Me. Just a temporary one to tide my fellow Will/Lizzers over.

Bye guys, hoped you liked it!

Oh, and review, please? I want to know how it was.

-williz


End file.
